


Shine On

by Illegal_Party (Legal_Party)



Series: Fading Light [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Hugs, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legal_Party/pseuds/Illegal_Party
Summary: Everything changes. Except for her.
Relationships: Centipeetle | Nephrite/Steven Universe
Series: Fading Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Shine On

“Captain, are you okay?” 

Nephrite stared out into space, looking down on the world below. An underling and fellow nephrite stood in the doorway. The captain let out a heavy sigh, before turning to face her.

“No, I’m not okay,” She admitted, looking down at her feet. “I’m scared of losing you guys.”

Her underling wrapped her arms around her, giving her some comfort in her time of distress.

Nephrite felt the arms of her companion grip to her body, changing into claw-like legs. She looked up to the stars above, as she felt her mind shatter.  _ I will die on Earth. _

“Hey Centi, are you okay?”

She snapped out of her trance, looking straight ahead. It was Steven, not anyone else. And she wasn’t on the warship nor the battlefield. She was on the beach of a far off world; far from Earth and farther from Homeworld. Steven asked to go somewhere nice, since he wanted to relax off-planet for a while. She was happy to give him a ride.

He wasn’t the kid she befriended anymore. As a gem, she had no idea what growing up was. She just assumed that everyone and everything changed over time. Steven, The Diamonds, Homeworld, Earth; everything changes. 

She felt the hand of her commander on her shoulder. A reminder that she hasn’t changed. Her eye, her world, and nothing ever changes for her. 

She looked to Steven, who was relaxing on the warm sand, then to her ship. 

“Don’t go it alone and stay on the ship,” Her commander requested.

_ But I’m always alone. Everyone just fades from my life. _ She felt like crying, but why bother at this point.

Steven patted the ground next to him, inviting her to lay next to him. She obliged, lying parallel to him and staring up at the colored sky. 

“Steven.”

“Hm?”

“Do friends always drift away?”

Steven thought for a moment. “Not if you let them know. Tell them how much you love them and wish they would stick around.”

Her squad had disbanded. Her commander had gone missing. She had nobody.

Centi wrapped herself around Steven, crying her eye out. “I love you and please don’t leave.”

Steven didn’t know what to say, so he just hugged her back. “I understand. Anything to help a fellow monster buddy.”

As the visions faded, she gave him a kiss on the forehead. She needed to stop doing things that she already did, so she repeated something that Steven did to her a long time ago.


End file.
